What If I Can't Let Go?
by Skitty13
Summary: AU. There was something between them, something that kept drawing her back to this boy no matter what happened in every life she lived. She didn't care what others thought of her, Violet knew that she had to figure things out or let them both be stuck living with the curse that kept them apart. Frozenflowershipping
1. Chapter 1

What If I Can't Let Go?

Chapter 1

Happy 5 year anniversary to me~!

Can you guys believe how fast time flies? I've been on this site sharing my work for five years now, and I don't intend on stopping anytime soon. ;) Anyways, I'd thought I start posting this story along with another ("Presence of an Angel") which are two intertwining plotlines that have a Halloween/supernatural theme this month.

I'll try to stay more active despite my busy schedule this year... I hope you all will enjoy this story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Jack's POV

I couldn't remember anything.

I didn't know my name. I had no idea what was happening. Nor did I have any clue as to where I was.

All I knew was I was stuck in this dark foggy realm, feeling nothing but cold. I wasn't sure whether it was the area, or I was, but either way it didn't matter to me now. It felt normal.

At one point, I had questioned everything. Who am I? Where am I? What's going on? But as time passed, I've come to accept the fact that I wouldn't be finding any answers any time soon. It didn't mean I didn't still think about it.

Time. That was something I could never focus on. Nothing ever changed, I had no idea how long I've been here for. Did it really matter? I wish I knew.

Then something strange happened.

I wasn't sure at first what caused it to happen, but it did.

I felt this warmth, gentle yet alluring, pulling me away from where I was. I welcomed it, letting the feeling take a hold of me. I didn't know warmth was this comforting. A light blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes. Then I felt a breeze surge past me, almost as if it were transporting me off somewhere. It was the truth though. I _was_ being transported. Finally, I knew I'd be somewhere else.

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in that dark hazy space, but in a candle lit room. The opened curtains offered some more light, illuminating the room that had clearly seen better days. Dust finely coated everything, the stone walls looked weathered, and various colourful empty bottles sat among glass shards that were haphazardly placed in a corner of a room.

Finally, my eyes settled on the figure standing before me. A pale girl with black hair done up in a fancy manner and a deep purple floor length gown stared at me in fear and amazement. She looked as if she were in her early twenties. Something else I noticed about her was how tired and out of placed she looked compared to where we were.

"It worked. I finally did it," she quietly breathed out. "After all this time..."

Her eyes shined in the candlelight with unshed tears. She looked at me with such intensity and sadness, I had the urge to reach out to comfort her.

That's when I noticed something strange.

My hand was translucent. So was the rest of me. When I looked down, I could see a circle drawn on the ground with an elaborate design that resembled a star within it. Just next to where I stood in middle of the circle was a small glass filled with a red liquid. Blood.

I realized everything as the room suddenly dropped a few degrees. Some of the candles flickered out. I wasn't living. Or at least, I was no longer living. I was merely a ghost, a spirit.

The girl before me, she had summoned me here. For some reason, she had put in all this effort to draw me here and by the looks of it, it wasn't easy.

Retracting my hand, I caught sight of the cut on her arm, blood still slowly trickling out. It wasn't a large injury, but nonetheless needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. Looking down once more at the glass on the ground, I realized the blood within it was slowly vanishing, it was why I was here.

She was why I was here.

I was drawing off energy from her to be here.

"Don't worry about me."

Her voice snapped me out of my reverie, causing me to look up at her. She reached out towards me, with the arm that was injured I noted, but I tried to back away.

Hurt immediately flashed onto her face as she dropped her arm back to her side. Her brown eyes flickered down to the glass on the ground.

"We're running out of time," she murmured, hands clenching her dress. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight at me once more. "Do you know who I am?"

I tried to find the words to speak, but my voice seemed lost. I could feel the answer at the tip of my tongue, but the lack of energy and use held me back. Instead, I shook my head in response.

Although she was upset, she didn't say anything about it.

"Do you remember what your name is?"

Once again, I shook my head.

"I see..."

She glowered at the sound of distant horses galloping in our direction that drifted through the window. My eyes flickered back down to the glass of blood, the liquid nearly all gone. Her brown eyes looked desperate as she looked at the wound on her arm then back at the glass.

I could tell she was considering offering more blood to keep me around. As the seconds ticked by, I knew this would only further harm her. Seeing how pale she was now, she wouldn't be able to last much longer if she were to give up more blood. When our eyes met, I shook my head.

"...Jack?"

The name caught my attention immediately. Why did it sound so familiar?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I won't give up."

I nodded, acknowledging I heard her. A few more of the candles flickered out, the room was getting colder.

"I promise, I'll make this work, no matter what it takes me."

She staggered closer, only to sink to the ground when she was at the edge of the circle. I moved over, resting on my knees to watch her as I tried to catch the rest of her words. Her voice was growing fainter with every passing second.

An affectionate smile was offered to me. I stared, trying to burn this into my memory.

"I l–"

Without hearing her final words to me, I felt the world around me pitch and darkness swallowed me once more. I blinked, seeing I was back in the dark foggy realm. I looked at myself, seeming less translucent and more solid. The warmth faded, leaving me to wallow the cold once more. Although what I felt was brief, I craved to feel it again.

 _Jack._

For some reason, the name resonated within me.

 _"Jack!"_

I could hear a voice calling to me from memories I never had. I wanted to reach out and grasp it, find out more, but I couldn't do anything. A vague feeling came back to me though.

Jack. _I was Jack_.

The name she said, wasn't just any name, it was _my_ name. I clung fiercely onto the name, a sense of comfort coming along with it. The familiarity was much better than the foreign feeling of being in such a world that was different from the one I was in now.

What scared me was, she looked as if she knew me. Even I didn't have the slightest idea of who I was. All the effort she had put into summoning me though... Clearly, it was on purpose.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

We had known each other, but I had no idea who this girl was. Did that mean I was missing my memories? Or was it actually a mistake and I only looked the part of someone she knew?

The thought made me feel uneasy, I shook off though. My name was Jack, I was certain of that.

I clung onto this moment, knowing I didn't know who she was, what her name was, or the reason why she had summoned me. She made this unknown feeling stir within me. She had the same voice as the name that echoed in my missing memories. This was the first thing that had ever happened to me since arriving to this realm. This girl, whoever she was, offered me hope. There was something beyond this.

She held the answers to all the questions I had.

She had the ability to draw me out and make me feel.

 _She knew me._

From that day on, I waited. Hoping that she would summon me again. Wishing she would she tell me what she knew about me. Dreaming of the day we would see each other again.

What I didn't know was, I wouldn't see her again. That was the only time I had ever seen her in that life. There were a lot of things I didn't know – my appearance, being a prime example right now – and I would soon find out that time wasn't what I was waiting for.

I was waiting for her.

There was something between the two of us, and she was the only one with the information that could help solve it.

She was important to me, being the first and only person I ever saw.

I just had no idea how fundamental she was to me.

* * *

How was it? This is just a bit of background from Jack, but there's more to it! :)

Anyways, I really enjoy this story, there's so much I have planned!

I'd love to hear some positive feedback. :) Hope to see you all next chapter!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

What If I Can't Let Go?

Chapter 2

Hello again! :)

Thank you _The MS_ for the kind review~! If you're looking for more contestshipping, check out Presence of an Angel! :D The plots will intertwine with this story, just to keep things interesting!

Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Violet's POV

 _How long had it been since the last time we had seen each other?_

Silence answered my question. I stared at the while ceiling above me as I lied on my bed, letting my thoughts wander. Almost twenty years. Maybe more. Approximately twenty years had gone by since I had last summoned Jack and had a conversation with him.

Did he know how much time has passed since then?

He wasn't able to keep track of time, but he often caught on that lifetimes had gone by between us without him knowing. He never asked, I could tell from a look from his eyes that he knew. Nothing went unnoticed by him.

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath. Sometimes, I felt like I could see him right in front of me. I had him ingrained in my mind, I knew everything I needed about him. More memories of him than anyone could ever make in one lifetime, or even five. To make things worse, I could remember everything done to the fine, inconsequential details that someone might overlook.

The way his smile would light up a room. The haunting sadness in his eyes. The sound of his voice. I especially enjoyed listening to him speak, since I hadn't heard it in so long.

Honestly, not knowing everything was best for him. I felt sadness churn inside of me. Pressing a hand to my stomach, I rolled over to my side. It was better for me to suffer knowing everything than letting him feel this pain. Everything was set out this way, and I would rather it be this way.

Frowning, I willed my feelings to go away. I couldn't summon Jack. Not when I was like this. He would know. He always knew.

Getting up, I slowly got up. Sinking my feet onto the plush carpet of my room, I blankly stared at the emptiness of this place. I never bothered adding my own personal touch, making the place I called home very plain. I guess I never felt the need to.

Probably since I never knew how long my life would be.

Feeling the cold hardwood floor as I walked, I headed out to my kitchen space. Checking to make sure the food bowl was full, I also peeked over to the small bed hidden in the corner of my living room. I smiled when I saw the rise and fall of the blankets. Moving to the counter that acted as a divider between the two rooms, I picked up and skimmed over the mail I received. Sorting them by importance then setting them back down, I picked up my phone.

Just a few notifications of what I had to do later in the evening and my schedule for tomorrow all set out. I shouldn't have expected anything more. It was always the same thing in this life, I should have known by now, my routine was pretty consistent.

At least until I let Jack back into my life.

As for now, I had the next few hours to myself.

Looking into my fridge, I looked at the overstock of energy drinks I had made up myself. A recipe I had created a few lifetimes back, done to perfection by now. Although they were meant for the summoning rituals, I would drink one occasionally just to keep myself going, there wasn't any harm from taking one too many anyways.

Taking a bottle of it, I downed a quarter of it before placing it back into the fridge.

I needed to do something. Sitting around at home waiting for time to pass when all my memories had come back to me already was useless.

Changing into some comfortable clothes for a walk outside, I opted to tying my jacket around my waist, not minding the chill that autumn offered during the evening. Grabbing my headphones, I slipped them on just as I slipped outside. They allowed me to live my own life without getting to involved with others. Plus, they offered a sense of comfort to me since I purposely isolated myself from others.

A light melody filled my ears, causing me to nod to the beat. Setting a brisk pace to my walk, I decided to go around the neighbourhood, the path I choose setting off safety concerns in my brain.

Making my way through the residential area then breaking through the more laidback shopping district of town, I noticed the streetlights began to flicker on. The café I dropped by sometimes was still open, if I remembered correctly, it was hosting a baking session tonight. Everyone there was always super friendly.

Besides having already attended their sessions before during my previous life, I didn't want to risk getting too attached only to cause disappointment.

Just as I approached the dark alley that led to the hidden playground in the district, a flash in the sky caused me to halt my steps. I doubt anyone else noticed, most people were caught up in their own lives, that and they were inside rather than walking down dark alleyways at night.

Pulling my headphones down to rest around my neck, I paused my music as well.

That flash I saw, couldn't have been normal. Was it a Pokémon?

Judging it by the direction it went, I was certain it was going the same way I was. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I kept moving forward, sensing something – someone? – was already waiting for me there.

Stepping out from the buildings, I could make out a figure sitting in a patch of grass. As I slowly approached, I noticed she was a brunette wearing a dress. Her presence felt familiar despite the fact I probably wouldn't know who she was.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She blinked, turning to look at me. Her blue eyes flashed with recognition. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Had we met before? I blinked, racking though my memories.

 _"Hey! Look out!"_

 _I was walking past the dark alleyway after work, caught up in my thoughts when a guy's voice threw me back into reality. At first, I wasn't sure what he meant. But then the light within the alleyway flickered, I think I saw a figure of a girl but I could have been wrong, and I saw standing before me a man with a knife glinting in his hands._

I offered a hand out, helping her up. While she was still holding my hand, I could sense something off about her. "You're not human, are you?"

Immediately, she retracted her hand, surprise and shock coating her face.

"How do you know?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "Can you tell by looking at me?"

I smiled, amused by her. "Ah, no. I'm just attentive. That, and I can sense you're different, your aura isn't like everyone else."

"Oh. Okay." She tilted her head, looking at me with curious eyes. "You're that girl from alleyway last week. I'm glad you're still alive. Humans usually live such short lives."

She took the words out of my mouth. I gave her a small nod. Noticing her shiver slightly, I offered her my jacket. Putting it around her shoulders, she smiled in thanks as she pulled it closer to preserve her warmth.

"So this is what being cold feels like," she murmured.

From everything I knew about her so far, I was certain human wasn't what she was. She wasn't a spirt either. Taking a seat on the bench, I patiently watched as she followed me and waited for her to say something.

"You're right, I'm actually an angel." Her voice came out quiet, almost as if she were afraid anyone else would hear. "The truth is... I got in trouble for doing something I wasn't supposed to do. So now I'm stuck as a human until the higher angels think I've learned my lesson."

"You're okay with telling me all this?" I asked, feeling a slight breeze. I could see she wasn't used to this cold, shivering again slightly, but I welcomed this feeling.

"Mmhm," she hummed. "I saved your life, I think I can trust you."

I subconsciously reached over to touch the bandages on my right forearm. Blue eyes seemed to have noticed and stared.

"Don't humans usually act more surprised when they hear stuff like this?"

This caused me to laugh. "I guess for most people but I'm different like you. I'm actually – if you count my spirit, past and memories – over three hundred years old. Nothing surprises me anymore."

The brunette's eyes lit up at this fact. "Really? I don't know about human years, but I'm really old too! I don't act that way according to the higher angels though." She paused, taking in the rest of my answer. "Wait, how do you know I'm different? Like, how can you sense it?"

"I can summon ghosts," I replied. "Well, just a single ghost, but it just a feeling that I get depending on who I'm around. It's kind of hard to explain."

As we sat there and talked, I noticed the missing parts of my strange story fell into place. Using the angel girl's explanation and pairing it with my memories, I could see how things worked out.

A man had been lurking in the dark alleyway, seeking revenge on his ex-girlfriend for breaking up with him, through attempt murder. Since it was so dark and he knew his ex-girlfriend would often walk by this alleyway, he tried to set his plan into motion.

Sadly, I was mistaken for his ex, having similar features. The angel girl had noticed, knowing this incident would unintentionally cause my potential death. Using her powers, she had caused the burnt-out streetlight and caused it to flicker, hoping someone could help her intervene.

 _"Hey! Look out!"_

 _Seeing the man with the knife, my survival reflexes immediately kicked in. I tried to duck out of the way, feeling a slight sting on my right forearm. Vague memories of self defence from a previous life flooded my brain. Trying to imitate those motions, I somehow managed to get the man to drop his knife and kick it away._

 _A frazzled and terrified look overcame the man as he stared at me. As I was formulating a plan on how to take the man down, rapid footsteps and a direct order came from another younger guy._

 _"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"_

 _The butterfly Pokémon quickly caused the man to fall into a deep slumber, relieving me of the adrenaline that had my body had anticipated._

 _"Are you okay?" The guy had green hair and stunning eyes that matched. "You're bleeding."_

 _I glanced down at the cut on my arm. "Ah, this is nothing. Thank you for helping me."_

 _"Don't worry about it, I'd help anyone in this situation."_

 _His eyes flickered down the alleyway, mine did the same, and although the light no longer worked, I still felt the presence of someone having been down that alleyway._

 _"I'll call the police," he offered. "We should also take care of your injury."_

 _"Alright. Thank you."_

"Thanks for helping," I said to the brunette. "It would've been a shame to have lived another life where I couldn't contact Jack when I already have all my memories. I'm sorry it caused you to be stuck like this though."

She waved me off. "No worries! I'll be back as an angel protecting you all again in no time."

"Do you need a place to stay? I have a spare bedroom in my apartment." I offered, trying to think of a way to make things up to her for helping me. "You're more than welcome at my place."

"That'd be great!" She clapped her hands together.

We stood up, walking away from the playground area.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing we missed something so crucial before getting to know each other. "I'm Violet, but you can call me Vi."

"May," she replied. "I hope you don't mind watching over me while I'm a human, Vi. I didn't know humans could feel so much. Like this pounding in my chest... I think it's called a heartbeat?"

"Yup."

May looked genuinely proud to be right. "Cool! Looks like watching those shows on TV while I was an angel has its perks! I told them I wasn't waste time."

As we approached my apartment, May kept asking various questions about being a human. The one she asked as we were at the key pad to open the front door caused me to pause and required me to think.

"Hey Vi, you mentioned someone named Jack. Who is he?"

A bittersweet feeling filled me.

"Jack is a spirit. He's the one I've kept summoning throughout all these years and lifetimes. He's... my everything."

* * *

Hehe, a love that goes beyond lifetimes... So cute. :)

Anyways, the first few chapters will have background info, but there's definitely more to come! (For both frozenflowershipping and contestshipping!)

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

What If I Can't Let Go?

Chapter 3

I've been pretty actively lately... Haha, that means I'm procrastinating with my readings for school. XD

Anyways, reviews~

 _Thank you for keeping up with this story, The MS! I have more contestshipping planned for Presence of an Angel, so feel free to give it a read if you're interested. :)_

 _Aww, thanks light-chiix3! I'm glad you're enjoying both stories. :D You'll see~! Each story has its own plot, but they're happening simultaneously, and everyone just happens to be in the same town. XD Please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Violet's POV

Skimming over my textbook, I watched out of the corner of my eye as May happily ate the pancakes I had made her for brunch. She was no longer wearing the dress she had on last night, having borrowed some of my clothes and adjusting to her new life at my place. So far, she had taken a high interest in eating.

"Humans are so lucky! Being able to eat," she said after swallowing her mouthful of food. "Eating should be enough to make anyone happy!"

"I guess," I murmured in response. Flipping the page to my textbook, I took a sip of the sugar filled coffee I had made, hoping it would be enough to get me through my day. "I think most people have other things on their mind other than food when it comes to happiness though."

 _Like Jack._

The words lingered on my tongue, but stayed in my throat. May was such a cheerful person, I didn't want my emotions to inflict upon hers. I wasn't sure when the last time I was that happy, or experience that kind of carefree mood.

"Humans are complicated," May agreed, interrupting my thoughts. "I guess if they were happy with just eating, sustainability would be a problem."

Her insightful comment reminded me that she was old and experienced as well, on her own terms. May had the potential to join my university if she were able to fully adjust to living as a human, if she were to stay human.

My eyes flickered back down to my textbook and the time on my phone. I had at least half an hour to hurry over to campus before my first lengthy lecture of the day would begin.

"May, are you okay on your own for a few hours? I have classes to attend."

She nodded excited. "Sure!"

I grab a small bag I rarely used and put some money in it along with some helpful essentials before handing it over to her. "Here, why don't you try shopping? You can get some clothes of your own. Try to be back before five though, okay? I'll take you out to a diner for dinner."

May's eyes lit up at the mention of shopping and practically sparkled at dinner. I held back my smile of amusement and peeking into my living room when I heard quiet mumbling.

"Oshawott, hello there," I greeted, seeing the little water type sitting on the couch, rubbing his eye. "Are you busy? Maybe you could hang out with May today."

May poked her head in, looking at who I was talking to. She curiously approached Oshawott.

"Whoa! A Pokémon? Is he yours?"

I offered her a shake of my head as Oshawott greeted her with a polite hand shake.

"Honestly, I don't keep any Pokémon because I know my life is usually short, I don't want to burden anyone with the sadness of me no longer being there. Oshawott just happened to wander into my life, he's free to come and go as he pleases, but he tends to be around. There are always people and Pokémon out there if you're willing to reach out, or in my case, letting someone in."

May nodded understandingly. "I see. I think Oshawott and I will have a great shopping day together! Try to have fun with your boring classes, I'll do my best be back before five."

I smiled, trusting them both, their energetic natures seemed to mesh well. Grabbing my bag and textbooks, I put on my headphones and made my way to campus. Luckily, I managed to catch the right bus which allowed me to avoid the twenty-minute walk to get to campus by foot.

As I board the bus, I noticed the eyes of some of the other students get caught on me. Their mouths whispered things to one another, their occasional glances at me making it painstakingly obvious who they were talking about. The melody playing in my ears was enough to block out their suspicions but not their looks, nonetheless I was glad my headphones were so reliable. I was fairly aware of how different and cold I came off as to others, but I made no efforts in making changes to their views. Caring about that was just out of my reach.

Not when death always lurked around the corner all the time.

Sliding into the empty seat, I cast my eyes out the window to avoid the others, forging ignorance. Everything outside the window becomes a vague blur as the bus speeds by. Caught up in this, I close my eyes for a moment.

A moment was all it took for the memories to catch up.

 _"What a view."_

 _Visions of a dark field and city lights in the distance. I could feel the dark grass brushing my fingertips as I skimmed by hand over the blades. A breeze blurred the wavering view but I didn't care. My eyes turned to the boy sitting next to me._

 _"I thought you would enjoy a change of scenery." I murmured. Jack told me about the place he was stuck in, it was when he had mastered speech, and by the way he spoke I could tell he wasn't happy there._

 _Tilting my head, I analyzed his profile. Awe and content glimmered in his blue eyes. The moonlight made those orbs a shade lighter than they already were. His eyes ranged from a variety of shades since he appeared as a spirit, just like when he was still alive, and I loved every variation._

 _He turned to look at me. "Thanks, Vi."_

 _I didn't get the chance to respond, when I felt him lean in closer. His eyes were no longer focused on the scenery but rather me._

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _Despite the fact that he was the translucent one, he saw through me, all the time._

 _"Just a lot on my mind."_

 _I turned to look at the scenery. Everything began to blur and my brain had to take a moment to register that I was crying._

 _"Everything will be okay, Violet. Trust me. We just need more time."_

His words just reached my ears as other noises overwhelmed it. I blinked away the city lights and the busy pathways of my campus filled my vision. Everything was still blurry though. Frowning, I wiped away the build up of water in my eyes and listened to the muffled noise my headphones offered since the song ended.

Hurrying off the bus when my stop came by, I could feel the eyes that watched me slowly drift away, their attention no longer on me. Checking my phone, I noted the time and made a mental note to get May a phone as well. I could probably stop by after class and get that taken care of.

Finding my usual seat near the middle, I set out my laptop along with my notes on the desk. Checking over the syllabus, I found the corresponding notes and readings. Pulling off my headphones, the noise of the other students flooding in filled my ears as I absentmindedly skimmed through the reading once more.

"Did you hear about how he's on break right now? In Unova!"

"Yo, did you guys finish the paper due this Friday?"

"I stayed up too late trying to cram in all these readings..."

The volume dropped significantly as the clicking of the professor's heels entered the classroom. She surveyed the room, giving a satisfied nod before setting up her material and starting class.

From there, everything quickly passed by and I soon found myself back at home, a bag of groceries hanging off one arm and a package in my other. Hefting everything into the kitchen for now, my eyes caught sight of the shopping bags scattered in my living room space. In the middle of it all, May stood happily wearing a cute red dress with a matching bow in her hair.

"What do you think?" she called out, twirling.

"Cute." I complimented. Setting everything down on the dining table, I put my bag down and began to sort through the food I bought. "Have fun shopping?"

"Yeah! I got a couple of outfits, Oshawott helped out a lot too!" May exclaimed. Hearing the sound of his name, Oshawott jumped up excitedly on the sofa. "You humans have so many choices to choose from, I'm glad I get to experience this."

I smiled, putting away the groceries. "Well, I'm happy you're enjoying your time as a human." Stopping to dust my hands off on my jeans, I remembered the extra item in my pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something on my way back."

Handing her the new smartphone, I could see her eyes sparkling at the sight of the new object.

"A phone!" May said in awe. She sat down next to Oshawott, trying it out. "Cool."

"I already added myself, so if you ever need to contact me, you'll have my number." I explained as I moved over to handle the package I had brought in. Hearing my own phone chime, I frowned. Not enough time to check it out before work. Emptying out my school material from my bag, I hefted it onto my right shoulder while pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Ready to head out, May?"

She tucked her phone away, alert, tailing after me. "Where are we going?"

"Daydream Diner, it's a local diner I work at. I'm sure you'll love the food there."

When we entered, I seated May down at one of the booths before heading back to change into the uniform and pull on an apron. Exchanging greetings with the owner, cook and my co-worker, I headed over to May who was peering at the menu.

"See anything you want to try?" I asked, pulling out my notebook and pencil from my apron pocket.

"I can't decide," May mumbled, looking troubled. "Everything looks good... Any recommendations?"

"Burger, fries and a soup on the side?" I asked, pointing out the options. "Classic meal, you can't go wrong there."

Making sure to let the others know her meal would be put on my tab, I was soon caught up with the dinner rush. Despite the small, laidback atmosphere of the diner like the name suggested, it was popular with all kinds of people. This included some of the people had consistently saw when I went to class.

After taking their order, I could hear their hushed whispers about me.

"That's Violet, right? I didn't know she worked here!"

"Does she even have any friends?"

"Have you guys seen her brother, Phoenix? He's so much cooler than she is and he's really good looking!"

Opting to ignore them and focus on my job, I stuck their order up for the cook and grabbed a spare tray to clean up a table. As I was wiping down the table, I caught sight of someone with green hair sitting with May. Moving everything back into the kitchen, I headed over to them, seeing the guy didn't have any food yet.

As I approached, I recognized where I had seen him from.

"Hello, welcome to Daydream Diner. Would you like to order?" I asked, preparing myself. Taking down his order, I saw him look up at me with green eyes filled with recognition. "Thanks for helping me the other night. I'm Violet."

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "I'm Drew."

"I'll be back with your order shortly, Drew," I replied, deciding to leave him with May. It seemed like those two were hitting it off, I shouldn't intervene too much.

The rest of the night luckily wasn't too bad, allowing me to leave by eleven. May was happily chatting with my co-worker, Shauna, when I was stepped out, ready to head home.

"Ready to go?"

May nodded, skipping over. A thick scarf was draped around her neck, something I knew she didn't have earlier. Making our way through the city at night, I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings, knowing luck wouldn't always be at my side.

A cold draft swept by, but I barely felt it. It didn't even rival the cold of loneliness I felt.

"It's so chilly out at night," May commented. She pointed out the scarf I had noticed. "Look what Drew offered to me!"

"So gentlemanly," I said, thinking back to the green haired guy. "How's he like?"

"He's nice, but something seems off," she replied. A look of worry flickered across her features. "I want to help him. Do you think we'll cross paths again?"

I pat her shoulder, reassuringly. "Don't worry. I think your chances are high."

* * *

Hahaha, I love foreshadowing. XD

I just realized frozenflowershipping is mostly shown in flashbacks and memories... Welp, things will work out, you'll see!

Next chappie is another memory with Jack! Since it's already written out, I have more time to write out contestshipping moments for Presence of an Angel. :D

Until next time!

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	4. Chapter 4

What If I Can't Let Go?

Chapter 4

Happy December! :)

I know it's been a while, but sadly, it's that time of year again where I'm swamped in end of year assignments and finals... :( I'll try my best to update again soon though! :)

Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Jack's POV

It was the second time that I was summoned when I started to notice things.

Like how different everything was.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since the last encounter, but this time when I opened my eyes after the blinding light, I didn't know what to expect. I was still translucent but compared to the first time, the warmth of the transport seemed to remain. Instead of the big stone walled room, I could make out brick walls and beyond the window was light.

It was the first sunset I've ever seen.

"It worked!"

 _Those words._ Could it be?

Tearing my eyes away from the captivating light source that kept the room lit, hurriedly turned to find the source of noise. To my disappointment, it wasn't the same person who had summoned me the first time. Standing before me was a young girl in a pink dress – much younger than the first woman – and by the looks of it, she was still a child. Like the woman though, she had black hair, brown eyes and pale complexion.

Awe filled her features as she stared at me.

Taking this moment to look around, I could tell this was a young girl's bedroom by the small furniture along with the pink decorations. Everything was arranged in a neat manner, organized in contrast to where I first summoned, and held a more personalized touch.

Peering down at the ground, I could see the same circle and star design drawn with the same precision as the first one I had seen. Just as before, a small glass of blood sat in the middle, slowly evaporating.

Concerned, I looked to see the girl sticking a band aid on her leg.

Catching my gaze, she immediately bounded up to me excitedly, no sign of pain from her injury.

"Are you actually here?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "I had a strange dream a few weeks ago, and I thought I could try copying everything that I did in the dream. I didn't think this would work!"

I froze. A strange dream where she had done these actions before? That was strange.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," she murmured, eyebrows furrowed. Shaking it off, she beamed. "Nice to meet you! I'm Violet."

I hesitantly tried to use my voice.

"J-Ja...ck."

Hearing the sound of my voice, as raspy as it was, was surprising. I didn't expect my voice to work. Pride filled my being, it felt like I was recovering a piece of my unknown identity. Maybe I was.

"Jack." Violet repeated. A grin filled her face. "I like your name."

The room dropped silent. The faint sound of birds outside slipped in through the small opening of her window. My eyes flickered down to see the blood already halfway gone. Sensing her eyes on me, I looked up. Despite how young she was, the gaze she had on me felt analytical, something beyond her age.

"Can I tell you something, Jack?" she asked quietly, as if she needed to tell me a secret.

I nodded.

"I haven't told anyone else, so you're going to be the first," she explained. She played with her fingers, a nervous vibe coming off from her. "A few weeks ago, I started get some strange dreams. I don't think they're dreams though. Recently, they happen when I'm playing outside. I'm not sure what they mean, but you're in most of them, Jack."

"R... really?" I whispered.

Violet nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I –" Shock filled her features as she reached towards me. "– you're fading."

She glanced down at the blood, her eyes widening when she realized that the blood was nearly out. As she was about to say something, the sound of a door in the distance made her go rigid.

"Dad's home," she whispered, panicked. "He's going to be mad when he sees this!"

Feeling worried for her, I looked down at the blood myself. The last few drops were on the verge on disappearing. I was running out of time. The warmth that I could still feel from the setting sun was slowly ebbing away.

"Jack."

Her voice pulled my attention back to her. Violet's little face filled with determination.

"I'll see you again."

With those finally parting words, my world darkened. Blinking, I found myself back in the foggy realm and let out a sigh.

I was able to meet with her a few times afterwards, each time I would manage to say a few words. Violet was delighted, mentioning how I was silent in her dreams. She even took the time to tell me how I looked, something I grasped onto firmly, glad to find more about myself. Sadly, the time I spent with her was always brief, blood being the problem. I couldn't complain though, knowing the dangers of blood loss.

Violet would babble about these strange occurrences she was going through. Apparently, she would look like she was spacing out to others, but she'd be going through those dream like experiences in broad daylight. Even with all the time I had to think about it, I had no idea what it meant. One night, she had looked on the verge of tears.

"Jack, maybe we have a curse," she mumbled, sitting right next to the circle next to me. "I keep getting the feeling that something is wrong. Like something bad is going to happen. I don't want that."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I had never thought of that myself. A curse. It was an interesting idea though.

For some reason after that meeting, I was stuck in the dark realm without any leave again. Hoping that the worse hadn't happened, I was left to do what I could only do. Wait.

Letting my memories flow, I tried to remember every single detail of these encounters. She was so young, so curious about the unknown. The way she spoke was almost as if she wasn't actually as young as appeared. Perhaps she was mature for her age.

I smiled, pride in having a voice. It was quiet, like it needed a warm up, but it worked. Deciding to use it now, I spoke of the only other name I knew besides my own.

"Violet."

Her name resonated with familiarity, just as my name as initially done. Waves of emotions crashed inside of me at the thought of her name. Violet. Why? Did I have some sort of connection towards this name? Did I have some sort of feelings towards this girl?

I closed my eyes.

Longing.

That was the feeling I was experiencing. But, why? Brushing it off, I stared into the fog, wondering what it was hiding.

After a lengthy period of time, I felt the welcoming warmth once more, luring me towards the suddenly light that embraced me fully. Accepting it, I blinked to see myself back in the same room as I was before. A familiar design drawn on the ground with a glass of blood was beneath me as per usual.

At least I thought I was. Some of the things in the room had changed, bigger than before, and more stuff cluttered the room. The open curtains showed the sky still dark, but just along the horizon, light pinks were peeking their way in.

Shifting my eyes over, just right of the window was a girl, fixing her long black hair. Her eyes were fixated on me, a welcoming warmth shining in them. She was unlike both girls I had encountered before, but I still felt some recognition towards her. The slight changes of the room made a click of realization in my mind.

"Violet...?" I asked, my voice quiet.

A smile grew on her lips.

"Good morning, Jack. It's been a while."

It was still her. As she fixed her skirt, I took the time to examine her. She was older now, more mature, probably in her teenaged years. Years had gone by without me knowing while I was in the fog. Did time even exist there?

"How... long...?" I questioned, wanting to know a number.

"Six, almost seven years."

An apologetic look crossed her face as she moved closer. Violet reached out to rest her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't feel it directly, but I could sense her warmth, and judging by her expression, she couldn't feel me either. It didn't stop her from staying in this position though.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. So much has been going on and I really needed the time to think."

"Are you...?"

"Okay?" Violet finished the question for me. I nodded. She shrugged. "I wish I knew. Remember when I was younger, I mentioned having strange dreams?"

Nodding again, I stared into her brown eyes, trying to get a read on her emotions.

I couldn't.

"Those were memories."

"What?"

Violet moved back, clenching her hands closely over her chest. "I still get them. The memories. I don't know about the details, but –" Violet's eyes were wavering as she looked up at me. "– you're very important to me."

I was speechless. She had memories about me? Did that mean she knew who I was? Would she be able to help me figure out why I was like this?

As much as a I craved for all the answers, I stayed silent.

"The abandon castle," she said thoughtfully. "It was the first time, do you remember?"

How could I forget? All my memories started from there.

 _"It worked. I finally did it."_

 _"Don't worry about me."_

 _"...Jack?"_

 _"I promise, I'll make this work, no matter what it takes me."_

If what Violet said was true, that meant she was the same person who had summoned me during the first time. That was impossible.

"I read somewhere that dreams are glimpses of what the spirit retains as memories," Violet supplied, as if she were reading my thoughts. A look of pain struck her. "But... if spirits can retain memories of their past lives, then why can't you remember anything then?"

She spoke of the exact question I wanted to hear the answer of.

When her eyes moved to look at the glass of blood, I could tell without looking from her heavy sigh, that it was running low. A frown tugged at her lips, I could tell immediately she wanted to do something to keep me from leaving.

"Something is keeping us together, maybe it's fate."

Fate, huh? I could hear the words from her childhood self. _A curse._ Whatever it was, _it_ was keeping us together despite her having to be reincarnated and going through the troubles of summoning me.

Her eyes drifted past mine almost as if she were seeing something else beside the spirit in the room.

I desperately wanted to call out to her, but with the dwindling energy I had left, there was only so much I could do. Seeing her so forlorn, this wasn't the last thing I remember before I disappeared again, it hurt me to see her looking so down. Helplessly I watched her, trying to reach out to comfort her – comfort me.

Just as she had confessed, I knew she was important to me now. There was an undeniable feeling that pulsated within me to confirm that. Perhaps I did long for her. Violet had the power to make me feel what life was like.

 _"Those were memories."_

Those words echoed in my head. Being the abandon castle had only been one memory. Was there a time where I had been alive? Were those the memories that she was recovering?

Feebly, I tried to call her back to me.

"Vi..."

Hearing that, she seemed to snap back into reality.

"Jack?"

Violet's voice was tinged heavily with hope. Brown hues wavering with unshed tears, she reached out towards me. I could feel any energy I had left begin to fade as the sun started climbing its way up into the sky.

"It's okay. We'll meet again, even if it has to be in my next life. I'll bring you back. Please, just wait for me."

Even though I was receding back into the fog realm, newfound energy filled me as I nodded.

It didn't matter how long she needed, I would wait for her because she was my hope, my source of warmth, my chances of life and someone I would regret ever forgetting.

* * *

Hehe, hopefully more to come soon! I'll try to get Presence of an Angel chapter 4 out fairly soon...

Anyways, I love positive feedback! Let me know what you think. :)

Wishing everyone the best!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
